Bomb 2
Bomb 2 is a popular gamemode in Block Strike. Gameplay Bomb 2 is identical to Bomb mode in most aspects. Red Team's optional objective is to plant a bomb on a bombsite. If the bomb is planted, the Blue Team has to defuse the bomb and optionally eliminate the enemy team, all within 30 seconds. If the bomb explodes (even if none of the Red Team players are alive) Red Team wins the round; if it is defused - Blue Team wins. If the bomb isn't planted until the end of the round (after 2 minutes) and at least one Blue Team member is alive - Blue Team wins as well. The one major difference is the ability to buy weapons and utility (Defuse Kits) at the round start during 5 seconds freeze time. All weapons have their own prices, primary are more expensive than secondary. Players get different amounts of money for killing opponents, completing objectives and winning/losing rounds. This gamemode requires teamwork and skill, especially during taking/retaking bombsites and after plant situations, when players have limited time to finish the round. Items cost Primary weapons: Secondary weapons: Utility: Tips General: * You can drop weapons to your teammates by holding the "change weapon" button. * Teamwork makes the dreamwork. Assist and/or cover your teammates if needed. * Always be aware of the current situation (whether the bomb is planted or not, how many players are alive and so on). * Know the maps that you are playing on (where the bombsites are, where and when to expect enemies from, camping spots, etc.) * Don't wander around by yourself and don't let your teammates do so (follow them if they do). Make sure that you are covered by a teammate when checking different spots. This way, if you're taken down, he can get the trade. * It makes sense to buy a cheap and effective weapon (the UZI or the UMP-45, both cost just $1200) if your budget is low, kill an opponent with it and take his weapon, saving a lot of money. * Don't camp around quiet corners, it's useless. Blue Team: * If you've killed the bomb carrier, hold your position and guard the bomb, occasionally checking nearby spots for enemy players approaching. Don't wander off looking for enemies, since they are the ones on the offense and will have to find and plant the bomb, otherwise they can lose the round. * After the bomb is planted you have 35 seconds to get to to the bombsite and defuse the bomb, which takes 5 or 8 seconds, depending on whether you have a Defuse Kit or not. Since most maps have two bombsites (except Skyline), if you have traveled to the wrong one - the round is lost, unless your teammates are already retaking the other bombsite). * If you saw several Red Team players heading somewhere earlier in the round (without them noticing you), chances are they are taking the nearest bombsite. * If one half of the map (with a bombsite) is clear of the Red Team, they are most likely at another bombsite. * If some of your teammates are alive and the bomb is planted, you can attract the enemies' attention to yourself (a.k.a. baiting) while your team defuses the bomb. Red Team: * If you're carrying the bomb, do not rush where the enemies are! Your objective is to plant the bomb, not put your team in danger. * If you see that the bomb carrier is rushing the enemy team, cover him. When he dies (which will happen in almost every occasion), you can pick up the bomb and retreat to a bombsite. * You can drop the bomb for others to carry by holding the Inspect/Reload button. * Move as a team, never go alone even you are a skilled player. You can be quickly overwhelmed by several enemy players at once. References Category:Modes